Melody of the Heart
by Sara Sidle Grissom1
Summary: Fluffy, GSR Grissom finally tells Sara how he feels.


TITLE: Melody of the Heart

AUTHOR: Sara Sidle Grissom1

RATING: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This was my first attempt at writing CSI Fanfiction. Please read and review.

Thanks to Mel for beta reading and for suggesting the title! Thank you so much.

Thanks also to Becca, Kirsty , Meg and Mel for encouraging and helping me to continue with it.

* * *

Grissom was bored. He hated these company gatherings, and this one he hated the most. It was to announce Conrad Ecklie's promotion to Assistant Director. Although he did not want the promotion himself, he knew that working under Ecklie's command would not be pleasant at all.

'Things are changing, and not for the better', he thought sadly to himself. 'Why did I let Catherine talk me into coming?

"Hey" she said, running up to him while catching her breath

"Hey, you look like your having a good night". He said calmly. 'Why do I fight so hard to keep my distance? She looks so beautiful I can't even keep my eyes off her? Her amazing eyes, that I could easily get forever lost in.'

"Yeah, more than I thought I would. I don't usually like these parties, but Catherine can be very persuasive" she said looking over her shoulder. "Hey Griss, can I ask a huge favor?"

He looked at her surprised, now realizing why Catherine had insisted that he came. She continued, "Yeah good old Nick's trying to set me up with this cop, and he's here. Could you possibly keep me company or just save me from his advances?" She smiled shyly at him, pleading to him with her eyes.

'I can't believe Nick. I will give him decomps for the next month for trying to fix her up, she's mine...hey where did that come from?' He looked at her, unable to resist her he says, "How can I refuse you?" and he was blown away by her smile.

A few minutes later, she saw Nick and his friend working their way towards her. She panicked and practically fell on top of Grissom, dragging him from his seat. "Oh my God Griss, dance with me and no matter what, don't let me go."

He just stopped, too shocked to refuse as she carried on dragging him to the dance floor.

They were dancing to a song he did not recognize. Everything in the background faded while he held Sara close in his arms. They were both surprised how natural it felt, being in such close proximity.

The song finished, he readied himself for a more upbeat song, when the band made an announcement. "This song is dedicated to all you hopeless romantics out there."

Sara looked nervously at Grissom, thinking he is going to run at any minute. He stayed, staring at her, so intensely she felt she had to look away. She moved even closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing that he could make his excuses and leave her there alone.

The band started the song, Righteous Brothers' Unchained Melody.

"_Woah, my love…"_

He pulled her closer to him. She moved her head so it rested under his chin.

"…._my darling_".

He held her even closer; she could feel his warm breath in her hair, the warmth of his body against hers.

"_I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time, and time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much, are you, still mine? I need your love_."

They swayed so close together, barely moving. 'She fits so perfectly in my arms, he realized, I love her so much. I have to tell her tonight before it really is too late.'

"_I need your love, god speed your love to me. Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea, to the open arms of the sea, yeah lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me, I'll be coming home wait for me." _

He felt a tear trickle down his face. He did not try to hide it. It fell onto Sara's hand that he was holding close to his heart.

Sara felt something moist fall on her hand, then she could feel him shaking, slightly. She looked up and what she saw, pulled at her heart.

He stared into her eyes, tears streaming down his face. She let out a sob that she was unable to hold in any longer. He pulled her close as she struggled to control the emotion's that was pouring from her heart. She clung to him so tightly in fear she would fall if he left, or tried to push her away.

He could not help himself, as her head came to rest again under his chin. He began kissing her hair and mumbling in her ear "I'm sorry, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you" He had to tell her he couldn't do it anymore. He needed her, and that he couldn't survive without her now that he had held her so closely in his arms. "You're so beautiful, now that I have held you, I never want to let you go," he murmured into her hair.

Sara's eyes opened wide as she felt Grissom kissing her neck. 'Now I must be dreaming', she thought. Then she felt his breath on her skin, and she gasped at his openness.

"You think I'm b-b-beautiful…you want to hold me…?" She said sobbing into his chest, clinging to him even more.

The band continued playing, and all of sudden Gill started to sing along,

"_woah, my love, my darling, I've hungered, hungered for your touch, a long lonely time, and time goes by, so slowly and time can do so much, are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love, god speed your love to me" _

The song was over, they stood there dead still, realizing that nothing was going be the same again after that special magical moment.

Then Grissom tilted Sara's head up to his, tears streaming down her face. He cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, which just made her cry even harder. He leant forward, until there foreheads touched "Is it too late...Sara?" He gasps at the enormity of the question, and suddenly became scared, unsure of her answer. 'If she rejects me, how will I carry on, I would die without her.'

There eyes still locked from his question, searching her eyes for a clue, anything. Then she replies in a whisper "No…it can never be too late Gill...I love you so much" she sobbed again as she finally felt free by admitting this huge secret that has weighed down on her over the years.

Grissom thought he was going to collapse. 'She loves me. All this time and we could have been together. All this time I pushed her away.' He looked down at the floor, with regret in his eyes.

Sara saw this and knew she just made a huge mistake. 'What was I thinking? Why did I say that? It was too much. Great Sara, now you will chance him away again.'

His voice was low, still staring at the floor he said somewhat shocked "Did you just say you love me?"

He raised his head, and there eyes met, she began to panic, "Look Gill, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I was caught up in the moment, that song always does that to me"

He looked at her, hurt that it did not mean anything; he closed his eyes for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened "Oh" he looked to the floor yet again. "So you don't love me?" he moved his arms from her waist and started backing away from her.

She instantly grabbed his arms to keep him from running.

"Oh god Gill, I do...," she was crying, "I do love you. I want to be with you. I want to hold you, touch you, kiss you, and love you. Please don't..."

Before she could say anymore, he places a finger over her lips "Shh, I didn't think you could love an old fool like me. I have been so stupid. I don't know why I struggle to tell you that I have loved you since the first day I met you, I ..."

It was her turn to place a finger over his lips "You've always loved me? I've always loved you from that very same moment"

It was then that he reached down and took her back in his arms, and tilted her face so she was facing him "I love you Sara" his voice full of emotion.

Another tear trickled down her face, as his thumb wiped it away she gazed into his eyes "I...I love you too"

"Sara, can I kiss you"

She reached towards him and her mouth found his. Softly at first, he pulled her closer, groaning as he slid his tongue in to her mouth. It was then her turn to let out a soft moan. The sound of Sara moaning sent Grissom over the edge. His hands were all over her, on her back, over her arms pulling her closer to him.

Once his hands were in her hair, she was feeling dizzy, she needed air "Gill" she breathed.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, he began to open his mouth to speak, but there was a huge cheer and applause.

It then dawned on them that they were not alone. That in fact they were still in the middle of the dance floor, with all there co-workers just staring at them, cheering and clapping.

Sara blushed, and tried to hide in Grissom's chest, embarrassed that everyone was watching them the entire time.

In an instant Gill took her hand "Come on, let's get out of here" and they rushed to the nearest exit.

Back at there table, Catherine turned to Nick "Well, it's about time. I was running out of ideas. I'm not sure what I would have done if she took you up on your blind date offer, Nick."

"Yeah I know" He replied. "It was a big risk, but it got them together, and I'm pleased that the threat of another man with Sara made Griss realize, they look so good and happy together."

Catherine nodded "Yeah, they do look good together. I cannot believe it has taken them this long to get together. I hope Gill don't mess thing up. I wouldn't want Sara to leave."

Just then, Ecklie decided to join them at there table "Catherine, how long have you know about Sara and Gill?"

Nearly choking on her champagne, "Sara and Gill?" she replied glaring back at him.

"Don't play dumb Catherine, it doesn't suit you." He signed, "I need to know if he has been banging her on company time. Sara must be desperate for that promotion to want to…"

She interrupted "Don't be such an ass Conrad. Do you really think Sara would do that, or even Gill for that matter. Sara is one of the most dedicated, committed, brilliant CSI I know. If you bothered to get your head out your ass and check the cases she has worked, and her evaluations, you would see that I have been doing them since I have been in charge of swing shift. We thought it was best that we both evaluate and review the case files."

He was about to reply when Catherine again interrupted "Oh I love this song. Come on Greg; let's show them how it's done." They made there way to the dance floor, leaving a very stunned Ecklie behind.

* * *

Once outside Grissom turned to Sara "I'm so sorry about that"

She raised her hand to his cheek, "Don't be, I'm not".

His lips met hers again, "Sara" there eyes met.

Sara suddenly was frightened as to why he looked so serious. "Sara...will you...will you marry me?" he reached out for her face, wiping away the fresh tears. "I never thought..." he started, but had to compose himself. "I never thought I'd ever have a chance with you, and now I have, I refuse to let you go…Sara, I love you. I want to be with you, live with you, make a family with you. I don't think I can live without having you near me. I know it is sudden, but I want you to be with me, as my wife, my Mrs...Mrs Sara Grissom" he was crying now.

She reached for him "Gill...Yes. I want to be your wife. I have always wanted you as my husband and father to my...our children."

They kiss and hold each other, he kept kissing her face. "Thank you, thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance" he kept whispering.

"Take me home Gill, I want you...will you sleep with me?"

The End


End file.
